muraki is back
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: Muraki has been gone for a few months and Tsuzuki and Hisoka have started to recover from their last encounter. However, the two know that Muraki is not dead, far from it. And this next case proves their suspicion


1Fandom: Yami No Matsuei  
Title: Muraki's return   
Author/Artist: Fairydreams317  
Theme(s): (include the # number, full theme, and set) #12 Some kind of monster, Set B  
Pairing/Character/Group: Tsuzuki X Muraki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): I WISH I OWNED YAMI NO MATSUEI! but ill settle for just being a fan...TT  
Summary (if needed): Muraki has been gone for a few months and Tsuzuki and Hisoka have started to recover from their last encounter. However, the two know that Muraki is not dead, far from it. And this next case proves their suspicion 

"Oh my god! Cheese cake, angle cake, cinnamon rolls, devils food cake! I'm in heaven!"

Tsuzuki yelled, drooling over the desk full of desserts. His partner, Hisoka, the blond hair, green eyed boy who was kill by a curse, sat there looking at him annoyed. Hisoka was sixteen and Tsuzuki was in about his twenties, but Hisoka seemed to be the mature one of the two. Hisoka had a single meat bun on his plate while Tsuzuki had his desk covered with the sweets he seemed to worship. When Gushoshin flew into the room, Tsuzuki may as well have pounced on his food.

"Cailm down Tsuzuki-san, I'm just here to tell you that you and Hisoka-kun have another assignment. Yukata-san, Chief Konoe, and Tatsumi-san are waiting in the meeting room."

Tsuzuki pouted a bit. He was looking forward to eating all the food he had bought for himself. Every time he had managed to get something to eat, the chief always managed to find some reason to make him leave it behind.

"Well, lets go Tsuzuki, we better be going."

Hisoka chirped in after taking the last bite of his pork bun. Tsuzuki slinked along, looking upset, knowing the food would not be there when he got back. Most likely Gushoshin would eat the food or his twin. Tsuzuki looked like a dog with its tail tucked in between its legs as he walked in. When the two shinigamis made it to the meeting room, they found the three others sitting there, serious, and ready for business. Tatsumi, Tsuzuki's former partner, pushed his glasses up his nose as the two walked in, as if some sort of welcoming or what not.

"Ok, lets get down to business you two."

The chief started as Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat down at the two chairs at the other end of the table. Hisoka sat up straight, as if an adult himself. However, Tsuzuki sat there slouch over, still morning the loss of his uneaten deserts that sit deserted in his office.

"As you know, the amount of accidental deaths and murders has increased as of late. I informed you of this when we sent you to Nagasaki. However, since you went to Kyoto, the deaths have once more increased."

This news seemed to knock Tsuzuki out of his gloomy mood. This news also spiked Hisoka's interest as well. It had been a few months since their last encounter with the madman that had been after Tsuzuki unleashed Toufa and used the spirits flame in an attempt to destroy Muraki. They never found Muraki's body.However Toufa's flame was so powerful it could have killed a shinigami, so the likely hood of anyone finding the remains of Muraki was highly unlikely. The office had decided to close the case, and has not said anything about the mad man ever since. Tsuzuki and Hisoka didn't think he was dead yet, they couldn't believe it. Hisoka still didn't feel like his murder was avenged. He just knew that Muraki was alive, and this new case was proof enough for them. They knew it had to be Muraki, it just had to be.

"We will take the case, Chief."

Hisoka said as he jumped out of his seat, his fists slammed on the table.

"No, I want you to stay here and help Gushoshin with research about this Muraki character who was responsible for Nagasaki and Kyoto.

Hisoka could not believe his ears. He was not going to go with Tsuzuki on this case, but that didn't make any sense. Muraki was for him and Tsuzuki to take care of. He needed to finish Muraki off. Hisoka looked made at this news.

"Sir, I don't understand, what about tsuzuki. Shinigamis are supposed to travel in pairs when going to earth. Who will go with Tsuzuki?"

He asked, not wanting to argue on the case much, but still feeling upset that he would not be included on this mission.

"I will be accompanying Tsuzuki on this case."

Tatsumi stood up, once more adjusting his glasses so they fit snug on the bridge of his nose. Tsuzuki and Hisoka both looked over at Tatsumi in disbelief

"Tsuzuki, I am reassigning you with tatsumi for the time being. Both of you are involved with Muraki's skemes it seems. We don't need to put you both in danger, and we all know that Tsuzuki will not do any research. It seems the only way we can get him to work is to make him go out in the field. Hisoka, you researching skills will be a great asset in all of this."

Hisoka slowly sat down, defeated in the matter. He didn't like this arrangement. He wanted to do something about muraki himself. After a moment, Tsuzuki stood up in protest.

"Chief, please, Hisoka is my partner, he should be the one to come with me. Goshoshin will have no problem with research on their own. Please, allow Hisoka to come with me."

The chief merely shook his head.

"No, I would feel better if Tatsumi went with you this time."

He said, ending the case officially. Tatsumi walked over to Tsuzuki who was still standing. Tatsumi was ready to leave and wanted to get last minute instructions before leaving.

"Yukata will be waiting in Kyoto for your arrival. He will tell you everything you need to know about your case."

With those final instructions, the meeting was dismissed and tsuzuki and Tatsumi left for kyoto where Hisoka and Tsuzuki last incountered Muraki. Once they were there Yukata told them of the strange deaths.

"Each of the victims were killed the same way, decapitation."

Yukata explained as they walked down the street, looking like a normal group of friends discussing something.

"Well, couldn't this be considered a mob murder, maybe a cult or something? It doesn't necessarily mean that muraki is the culprit for these murders."

Tatsumi said as Tsuzuki looked toward the ground, his hands tucked in the pockets of his black trench coat.

"Well, that is what I thought at first too. However, in every case, the murderer left behind this."

Yukata lifted up a plastic bag, containing a single rose, the stem drenched in blood with a note attached to the stem. The note read simply 'memories of our love.'

"We expected this was a message for Tsuzuki-san. That is why it has fallen in our jurisdiction."

Tatsumi looked at the rose. He noticed something else in the bag along with the rose. At the corner of the bag lay a used match.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Tsuzuki looked at the match, thinking about their last encounter. He remembered how Muraki's lab was completely burned down by the spirit he had summoned to end everything.

"Toufa, That monster is still after me, and he will do anything to get to me once more."


End file.
